Davis 10 Race Against Time
by Show Expert 1
Summary: An alien that the plumbers captured has escaped to conquer the Earth and is after Davis, but who is this mysterious alien and what does he want from Davis.
1. Race Against Time

Out at night in Odaiba everything was as peaceful as can be. That is until a dark figure came and started blasting everything with energy orbs.

"Dude it's the middle of the night." Meramon with the omnitrix symbol on his chest and yawning. "Everyone else is asleep." The dark figure just remained quiet. "Uh this is the part you tell me your name, evil ambitions, yada, yada. Fine I'll start I'm Meramon."

"**Fireball**."

Meramon threw his fireball that lasted the mystery figure back.

"And you were just leaving like now." Meramon said. He ran into attack, but the mystery figure threw an energy orb that had Meramon trapped. "What is this?" The energy orb exploded and Meramon was pushed back and had a trash can on fire. "Oops." The police then arrived.

"Hold it right there." The police said.

"It's okay guys I got this." Meramon said. Then about five more of the shadowy figure came jumping off the buildings. "Okay maybe not." The other five figures attacked the police while the leader watched.

"There's too many." One of the policeman said as they were getting beaten by the five figures.

"Okay hold on." Meramon said as he created a firewall between the police and the figures.

"**Magma Blast**."

He launched the fire rocks and knocked two of them down when the other three went into attack. One figure went to pound him, but he blocked and Meramon pounded him multiple times and finished it with a kick. One was going to pound him, but he dodge and threw a fireball at him. Meramon kicked him in the side and pounded him in the gut. The final got a hold of him, but Meramon banged his back against a light pole and elbowed him in the head.

"Dude I might recommend getting better minions. I've seen better." Meramon said.

"**Roaring Fire**." He launched fire from both his fists and it looked like it completely destroyed him.

"That was almost too easy." Meramon said. Before more police arrived Meramon made a run for it. "How weird." The omnitrix symbol started blinking red and Meramon turned into Davis. Then a car arrived with Kari, Tai, and T.K. inside.

"Way to go Davis you torched part of the city." T.K. said.

"Uh oops?" Davis said.

"You know you could have waited for us at least." Kari said.

"Sorry, but he was wrecking everything. There were these other creeps with the one that was attacking." Davis said. "Maybe I should become a digimon again and go after them."

"No that's enough for one night Davis." Tai said. "Besides you have school in the morning."

"Oh man." Davis said and hopped in the car

It started when an alien device did what it did

And stuck upon itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid

Now he's got super powers

He's no ordinary kid

Davis 10

Davis 10

So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise

He'll turn into a digimon your very eyes

He's slimy creepy fast and strong

He's every shape and size

Davis 10

Davis 10

Armed with powers he's on the case

Fighting evil real or digital

He'll never stop till he makes them pay

Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save the day

Davis 10

1 (Garurumon)

2 (Machgaogamon)

3 (Datamon)

Davis 10

4 (Rinkmon)

5 (Kurisarimon)

6 (Andromon)

Davis 10

7 (Depthmon)

8 (Flymon)

9 (Bigmamemon)

10 (Meramon)

Davis 10


	2. Who's Normal

When it was morning Davis was riding his bike on his way to school. Another few months have passed since Davis has gained the omnitrix and is able to turn up to ten digimon. When he made it to the school he heard a couple girls talking.

"I tell you that Meramon was here last night." A brunette said.

"Meramon, the one that is a hero, no way." A black haired girl said.

"Actually that Meramon was here last night. He's pretty cool right?" Davis said, but the two just walked away. "Everytime." Kari and T.K. were at the front of the school and Kari was taking pictures. Davis jumped out and sticks his tongue out.

"Hey." Kari said.

"Hey." Davis said as he placed his arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

"Can you try to control yourself, Kari's taking pictures for the year book." T.K. said.

"Hey could I borrow your notes guys for that test we have in science?" Davis said.

"I don't think so Davis." T.K. said.

"You can borrow mine." Kari said.

"That's why I like you Kari, always nice and considerate of others." Davis said. "Some people know how to treat their boyfriends who are also heroes."

"She's doing it because you are her boyfriend. Here you're just normal Davis and those digimon can't help you." T.K. said and the bell rang. "We got to go."

"Come on." Kari said as she grabbed his hand and they went in, but Davis wasn't having a good day. First he got his test back.

"D-, oh man." Davis said. Then it was gym and the guys were playing dodge ball. "Alright bring it on." After he said that he got hit with dodge balls. It was bad even at his locker. When he opened it there was gum inside. The school bullies Lee and Mike came by and laughed.

"We thought we do something nice for you loser." Lee said.

"Nice one Lee." Mike laughed.

"Quiet." Lee said.

"Sorry." Mike said.

"Clean it up." Davis said.

"What will you do if we don't?" Lee said. Davis grabbed his soccer ball and tossed it, but they ducked down and it hit the principle. "Oh man he didn't."

"Motomiya." The principle said in an upset tone.

"Oh man." Davis said knowing he was in trouble.

…

The Motomiyas

When Davis got home he was talking to Jun and Veemon with both of their parents out and were having a snack.

"I was just having a bad day." Davis said.

"You always seem to have a bad day." Veemon said.

"But I'll tell you, week of detention, dodge ball in gym, gum in the locker, topped with a D-, that's bad." Jun said. Davis decided to get up and head for the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to hang with my girlfriend or Tai." Davis said.

"Wait for me." Veemon said as he went with him.

"Don't stay out too long or else Mom and Dad won't be happy." Jun said before he left. "How could he be in a relationship before me?"

…

The Kamiyas

Tai was fiddling with a wrench and it opened up to be laser that pierced through the wall. Tai had stuff like that since he use to be a plumber that deals with aliens.

"Sure hope Mom and Dad don't notice that." Tai said and Davis and Veemon came in.

"Hey Tai." Davis said.

"Hey Davis, Kari's not here." Tai said.

"Where are your parents' car keys?" Davis said.

"Why do you want to know where their keys are?" Tai said.

"Is something wrong?" Agumon said.

"We're leaving, why don't we go find some bad guys to beat up." Davis said.

"Davis if you remember summer is over. Don't you think it's time to put the omnitrix away?" Tai said.

"What's the point in having it if I can't use it?" Davis said.

"Yeah it's so cool when Davis becomes a digimon. Can't he just use it to help the police?" Veemon said.

"Maybe, but I think it's just small stuff they can handle. Just try and be a kid again Davis." Tai said.

…

A Clock Tower

Inside a clock tower the mysterious figures from the other night were inside and so was the mysterious leader, who was alive.

"So the omnitrix lies with a boy." He said. "I must find a way to get back the hands." He felt pain and one of the figures went to check on him. "Leave me." He tossed an energy orb and smashed the figures helmet with the others checking on it. "Let him die." He brought up another orb where he saw an alien armada. "My people wait for their arrival, but I'm may not be strong enough to summon them. Davis Motomiya might have the power, Davis Motomiya must be destroyed."

…

The Next Day

Davis went over to the girls that he tried to talk to last time and saw they were rehearsing a dance routine for a talent show coming up.

"Hey!" Davis said getting their attention.

"Can we help you?" The brunette said.

"I like to be in the talent show." Davis said.

"Okay what can you do?" The black hair said.

"And don't say soccer because that's not a talent." The brunette said. Davis tried to think. "I don't think losers have one." They both laughed.

"Alright I'll show you what I can do." Davis said taking out the omnitrix.

"What kind of watch is that?" The black hair said.

"Davis!" Kari said stopping him. "That trick isn't ready yet."

"What?" Davis said.

"Are you two….magicians?" The brunette said.

"Yeah and Davis here is my assistant." Kari said.

"What!?" Davis said.

"Well we don't have a magic act." The black hair said.

"You do now." Kari said.

"Since when do we have a magic act?" Davis said.

"Since a few minutes ago." Kari said.

…

A Bakery

Davis rode his bike and took Veemon to a bakery where they sell all kinds of pastries, donuts, pies, cakes. When he entered a brown skin woman recognized him when they entered

"Hello there Davis."

"Hey Mrs. Darcia." Davis said.

"What will it be this time?" Mrs. Darcia said.

"Blueberry pie." Davis said.

"I'll have an éclair." Veemon said.

"Coming up." Mrs. Darcia said. Davis saw an old man reading a newspaper with his Garurumon form on it.

"Can I see that?" Davis said.

"Sure." The old man said giving the paper. Then Lee and Mike came in.

"Hey Motomiya, is that your new girlfriend?" Lee said.

"You insult my relationship with Kari and you'll be sorry." Davis said.

"Ooh I'm scared." Lee said and they both laughed. Then the two girls came in.

"Hey look it's the assistant." The brunette said.

"He should try a disappearing act." The black hair girl said. Davis just ran out back.

"Davis wait up." Veemon said going after him and the close was clear. "What are you doing?"

"Forget what Tai says, it's payback time." Davis said as he activated the omnitrix. "Let's see how they like Machgaogamon." He slammed it down, but turned to Datamon.

"Oh man." Datamon said. "I think I can still use this." He went back in being careful not to be spotted. "Now what to do?" He looked around all the electronics and had an idea. First he killed the power.

"Hey what gives is this a black out?" Lee said.

"Davis are you sure?" Veemon said.

"Perfectly." Datamon said. He fiddle with all the machines, rewired them for a little payback. "Here we go." He turned the power back on. The machine to rotate pies sped up and they got hit with pies. Then the machines for whip cream, pastry, even for drinks started firing at them and Datamon was laughing the whole time with Veemon, it all stopped when they all ran out the door. "Oh man that was awesome"

"I don't feel so well." Mike said.

"Can it mike." Lee said.

"Sorry man." Mike said.

…

The Kamiyas

T.K. and Kari were working on the pictures she took on her computer until Davis and Veemon came in.

"Hey!" Davis said.

"Where have you been?" T.K. said.

"Nowhere, what are you guys doing?" Davis said.

"Just working on those pictures I took. " Kari said and pulled up his picture.

"Oh man my picture is blurry." Davis said.

"No it's just that one spot behind you." Kari said.

"Hey can you get it in focus, I think I see something." T.K. said.

"Yeah hold on." Kari said as she zoomed in and got it in focus with the picture getting darker and saw the mystery figure. "Whoa who is that?"

"No way that's the guy I fried the other night." Davis said.

"Davis if he's in this picture than he's alive, he must know who you are." T.K. said.

"We better get Tai." Kari said.

"Get Tai what?" Tai said as he came in.

"Hey Tai do you know this guy?" T.K. said showing the picture.

"Yeah Eon, one of the worst the plumbers faced." Tai said.

"You fixed this guy's toilet?" Davis said.

"Not those kind, the kind that Tai worked with, that deal with alien life forms, Tai's the reason they know about digimon." T.K. said.

"Oh I knew that." Davis said sounding embarrassed.

"Eon is no digimon, he's an actual alien." Tai said.

"This guy's really an alien!?" T.K. said.

"Yeah, it's said Eon could manipulate time." Tai said. "One day he tried to use a mechanism called the Hands of Armageddon. He tried to bring a whole fleet to Earth until the plumbers caught him. We're taking a road trip we need to check something out."

"Yeah!" Davis said.


	3. Eon

"Oh yeah Davis Motomiya is back in hero business." Davis said as they drove up through the mountains.

"Davis this sounds pretty serious." T.K. said.

"So what if these Eon gets these hands of what." Davis said.

"Armageddon it means the end of the world." Tai said. "We're here." They pulled up to a power plant. "This is where we had Eon captive, he's been guarded by a plumber named Jeffery." They looked around the power plant.

"Where was Eon held?" Kari said.

"Right in here." Tai said as they entered a store house and saw a chamber that was smashed to pieces. "Not good, we need to find Jeffery." They looked around and the place was a wreck and Davis saw someone.

"Tai." Davis said. He saw someone in a chair.

"Jeffery?" Tai said. They turned him around and he looked like a mummy that was unwrapped.

"Gross." Kari said and Davis poked at his arm.

"Don't touch it Davis." T.K. said. Jeffery grabbed Davis's arm.

"I'm not dead." Jeffery said. They all panic and when Davis pulled back his arm came off.

"Jeffery what happen?" Tai said.

"Eon did this to me, turned me old….cough….cough." Jeffery said.

"We'll get you help." Tai said.

"No time. Eon searches for the hands….cough…cough." Jeffery said. "The hands are safe at the hardware store….cough….cough." He turned to Davis. "You my son he knows of you, he knows of the omnitrix…cough…cough." Sadly Jeffery passed away.

"He was a great man." Tai said.

"What does he mean he knows?" Davis said.

"Can't say." Tai said. After that they thought it be best to leave.

"I guess we should be working for these hands." Davis said. "They're at this hardware store. I bet it's a super-secret base."

"Something like that." Tai said.

…

Odaiba

"Uh this doesn't look like a super-secret base." Kari said as they were in front of a normal hardware store.

"A normal store in Odaiba." Davis complained. "This is a joke, not funny."

"Oh you be surprise Davis." Tai said as he stuck a key in the wall.

"Tai I've been in this store a hundred times." Davis said.

"Oh than you know where everything is." Tai said as he turned the key. "In polite not to flush." He moved a handle like on a toilet down and an elevator came through the floor.

"Where did that come from?" Davis said.

"You've said you've been here before." Tai said as they entered the elevator and went down, but one of Eon's minions saw what happen.

"How far does this thing go?" T.K. said.

"A little far." Tai said as it came to a stop in an underground base. "T.K., Kari, Davis meet the plumbers of Odaiba." The wall opened up and the people they saw they couldn't believe.

"Mrs. Darcia?" Kari said.

"That was some pie Datamon tossed." Mrs. Darcia said.

"Mr. Cray, the crossing guard?" T.K. said.

"Good to see you kids." Mr. Cray said.

"Jack the mail man?" Davis said.

"Hiya." Jack said.

"Principle Muntosho?!" Davis said.

"Sorry about that detention Davis, couldn't blow my cover." Mr. Muntosho said.

"So you guys were plumbers the whole time." T.K. said as they got on a platform.

"We'll talk later. Take us to the hands." Tai said.

"The hands are really here?" Davis said as the platform began to move.

"Welcome to one of the plumber's base." Tai said as the inside looked like a power plant. "Chances are you're not going to see another. There aren't that many plumber bases active." They got off the platform and took them to a strange device.

"Is this it?" Kari said.

"Yeah these are the Hands of Armageddon." Tai said.

"As long as we have them our planet is safe." Mr. Muntosho said.

"But that Eon fool is going to do whatever it takes to get them." Mrs. Darcia said.

"We need someone to protect them." Tai said.

"You mean me right?" Davis said. "Df you mean me, I can do it. Thought I should be excused from homework."

"Davis this is serious." T.K. said.

"Infiltration, there are intruders." A plumber over the communicator said.

"They're inside." Mr. Cray said.

"Weapons." Tai said. Mrs. Darcia and Mr. Munotosho went for a case filled with weapons.

"Come on Fred." Mrs. Darcia said.

"I'm looking for the right key." Mr. Munotosho said as he searched through a lot of keys.

"Get out of the way than." Mrs. Darcia said as she started banging a pipe against it. The plumbers tried fighting off Eon's minions, but they were too strong, until Mrs. Darcia got the lock off.

"Got it." Mr. Munotosho said, but saw the lock was already off. They all reached for a blaster and started blasting away with Tai trying to get the others to safety. "You know this reminds me of the time I hunted those vulpamancers."

"Are you crazy, keep firing man." Mrs. Darcia said. Two plumbers were protecting the hands, but Eon pushed them away.

"Finally at long last." Eon said. He tried powering an orb and placed it on the hands, but it failed. "Just as I thought. I'm not strong enough."

"What are you waiting for, now would be the time for a digimon." T.K. said.

"Now you want me to." Davis said as he activated the watch, but it began to glow purple and Davis looked like it was pain. Then Eon grabbed him. "Let me go."

"Just as soon as we are out of here." Eon said as he took him outside.

"Let me go." Davis said.

"It will be over before you know it." Eon said, but Davis elbowed him in the gut. He tried using the watch, but it wouldn't work.

"Come one." Davis said, but nothing so he ran off.

"Davis. Davis Motomiya." Eon cried out.

"Help!" Davis said as he continued to make a run for it. He grabbed a bike and started peddling away. "Looks like I lost him." He spoke too soon as Eon was in a car and used his powers to have it work. "Oh man." He tried peddling away again, but Eon was after him.

"Foolish boy." Eon said as he went after him. Davis tried losing him, but he couldn't. Davis saw a truck coming so he peddled fast past it, but Eon didn't make it, but he did take control of the truck instead. He chased Davis down an alley and had him trap.

"Help somebody help!" Davis shouted.

"There's no one to help you." Eon said at the top of the fire escape. "There is no escape."

"You died I saw you." Davis said.

"My people can warp time so that we can't die the way you think we can." Eon said as he came down. "Now then this will be over before you know it." He reached for the omnitrix, but the old man from the bakery came out and blasted him away, but Eon got away.

"Oh so close." The man said.

"You? You're a plumber too?" Davis said.

"I got a few years on me. Now get out of here, I'll take care of this before he comes back." The man said and Davis left.

…..

The Motomiya's

It was late and Davis tried sneaking back in so he wouldn't be caught by his parents, but the lights came on with his parents in the kitchen.

"Davis." Mr. Motomiya said.

"Hey Mom, Dad." Davis said.

"Where have you been, it's late?" Mrs. Motomiya said.

"Davis have you been with that Kari girl, out late on a date?" Mr. Motomiya said.

"No I was with her, but we were rehearsing for the talent show." Davis said.

"Talent show!" Mrs. Motomiya said excited.

"Why didn't you tell us you were in it?" Mr. Motomiya said. "Alright go to bed." Davis went in his room where Veemon was already asleep.

"Glad to see you're okay." He looked to see Tai.

"Tai!" Davis said.

"Shh." Tai shushed him.

"Are Kari and T.K. okay?" Davis said.

"Don't worry we're fine, and so are the hands." Tai said.

"Tai right before Eon grabbed the omnitrix it began to glow and burn." Davis said and Tai checked it out.

"Seems fine now." Tai said.

"What does Eon want from me?" Davis said.

"Who knows? Eon was caught before I joined the plumbers, I only know him through the files." Tai said.

"I'm actually a little worried, if he was alive how can I stop Eon?" Davis said.

"Don't worry we're figure something out. We're in this together like always. It's like I taught you from when we met in soccer. There's no I in team." Tai said. "I know you like to be independent, but you're your own person and in we're in this together."

"I don't know Tai, there are times I don't really know who I am." Davis said.

"Well that's why you have us." Tai said. "So are we in this or not?"

"We are." Davis said.

"Good because starting tomorrow the plumbers are keeping an eye on you." Tai said.

"I don't need a baby sitter." Davis said.

"Too bad you're getting one." Tai said. "Night Davis."

"Night Tai." Davis said as he went to sleep.

…

The School

Davis was just trying to make it a normal day in school.

"Hey." Kari said as she came by. "Anything about Eon?"

"No and Tai has plumbers watching me, like Luke the mechanic and Mrs. Specia." Davis said as Kari saw the mechanic and an old lady.

"Well at least we're safe." Kari said and started taking out magic stuff. "We still need to rehearse for our magic act."

"Can't you just use one of your spells?" Davis said.

"We have to make it look like it's average, not supernatural." Kari said. "I'll handle things and you can just hand me stuff if that's okay."

"That sounds like something assistants do, girls are assistants." Davis said. "Anyway what's the point? If I don't stop Eon it's all for nothing." He headed out to the soccer field.

"Hey Davis." Mr. Muntosho said as he joined him on the bleachers.

"Hey." Davis said.

"Kind of weird knowing I'm a plumber now." Mr. Muntosho said.

"Not really." Davis said.

"What's bugging you?" Mr. Muntosho said.

"Eon." Davis said.

"Ah! Well you don't need to worry about that." Mr. Muntosho said.

"You and the plumbers are watching me and Eon won't come out, I don't even know what he wants from me." Davis said.

"I thought the same as plumber, but…." Time slowed down and Mr. Muntosho was tossed with the omnitrix burning. Davis try to make a run for it, but Eon grabbed him and pinned him against the wall.

"I was beginning to think we wouldn't see each other alone. Hold still." Eon said playing with the omnitrix. Davis pulled an outside fire alarm and hit him in the gut. When he rolled he turned to Andromon.

"Gym class is in session." Andromon said.

"**Lightning Blade**."

He launched the blade and blasted Eon to the wall.

"Any last words?" Andromon said.

"Whenever there's a fire alarm the school reports to the field for safety." Eon said.

"Oh man." Andromon said as he heard the students coming. When he turned to Eon he was gone. Andromon took cover behind the school when everyone arrived until the watch timed out.

"Hey are you okay?" T.K. said as he and Kari caught up with him.

"No, Eon says he wants me alone, that's what he'll get." Davis said and walked off.

"Davis wait." Kari said as they went after him.


	4. Hands Of Armageddon

It soon became night and Davis, Kari, and T.K. were at the park and Davis was expecting Eon.

"Davis are you sure about this?" Kari said.

"I'm tired of running and hiding, this is our town. If this is what Eon wants then that's what he'll get." Davis said.

"But what are you going do if he gets here?" T.K. said and then they heard a sound before Davis could answer.

"You think it's him?" Kari said.

"Well I'm ready." Davis said. Then someone grabbed Davis's shoulder and they saw Tai.

"Guys what are you doing?" Tai said.

"It was Davis's idea, he was setting a trap for Eon." T.K. said.

"Traitor." Davis said for rating him out.

"Davis don't you see that you alone is exactly what Eon wants?" Tai said.

"Tai I'm ready for him." Davis said.

"Let's just get out of here." Tai said as he was getting them to leave, but there was an explosion and Eon's minions jumped from the trees and grabbed them with Eon approaching.

"What've I done?" Davis said.

….

Plumber's Base

All the plumbers were locked in a room and couldn't get out. When Davis woke up his vision was blurry and was chained to a power converter.

"Tai, guys?" Davis said.

"Right here." Tai said as his vision became clear and saw them chain to a separate.

"I wanted there to be an audience." Eon said as he came out.

"What do you want from me?" Davis said.

"You mean you didn't know." Eon said. "My people manipulate time, even in other dimensions and can be the same being. Right now I have an entire fleet ready to strike your planet, but I don't have the power to use the hands, but you do. Don't you see, you are me."

"No you're lying." Davis said.

"Am I? Inside you know I, and you're not the only one." Eon said referring to Tai as a plumber.

"Tai you knew?" Davis said.

"Tai?" Kari said.

"We were hoping this day would never come." Tai said.

"Now once I infuse my DNA into the omnitrix I will be known through all dimensions." Eon said.

"But the omnitris only works with digimon." Davis said.

"Perhaps, but once I use some of my energy in it, that will change." Eon said.

"Don't you touch him you freak." T.K. said. "Don't worry Davis we'll get you out of there." Eon infused his DNA, his energy into the watch with his figure appearing on it.

"Please no." Davis said, but Eon pressed down on the watch with Davis transforming.

"No!" Kari screamed. The power corrupted Davis as he changed into Eon's size and shape without the helmet and his hair comb back.

"Now fulfill your people's desire." Eon said and vanished.

"Davis are you in there?" Tai said.

"As a new man, for so long the time has come." Davis said as he formed an orb and placed it on the hands with them activating and Eon's fleet started to enter Earth's atmosphere.

"What do we do now?" Kari said.

"The wrench in my pocket is a laser. T.K. do you think you can kick it open?" Tai said.

"I don't know maybe." T.K. said.

"Try." Tai said. T.K. lifted himself up with the chain. He used his foot and got the wrench open with the laser firing and cut Tai's chain. He got free and cut Kari and T.K.'s chains. "Alright you two take cover this is going to get messy."

"What about Davis?" Kari said.

"We'll get him back just go." Tai said as they found cover and he reached for a pipe wrench. "Sorry Davis, but I always did have a problem with you and my sister. Just don't tell your parents." He hit Davis in the side and got him away from the hands, but the hands were still going. "Great." The plumbers couldn't bang the door for help because the room was getting hotter.

"It's so hot." Mrs. Darcia said.

"Miss me." Mr. Muntosho said as he popped up through the window. "I'll get you out." He tried looking for the right key, but they were telling him the switch was right next to him. "Oh." He pressed the switch and they were free.

"What took you so long Fred?" Mrs. Darcia said.

"Sorry D, but the nurse wouldn't let me leave. I did grab these." Mr. Muntosho said showing a wheel barrel filled with weapons.

"That's what I'm talking about." Mrs. Darcia said as they grabbed a blaster. "Let's get plumbing." Back with the hands Tai had two cords in his hands.

"Okay one's positive charge, the other is negative, but which one do I use?" Tai said. "Oh boy." He struck both the cords in the center and was getting shock.

"Tai!" Kari said as she came out. She turned to Davis who just got up. "Davis please Tai needs help." She grabbed the wrench and whacked him gaining his attention. T.K. came out and saw Davis about to attack her.

"Kari get away from him." T.K. said.

"Trust me T.K." Kari said and turned back to Davis and was backing up. "Davis I know you're still in there." She tried talking to him, but he kept throwing energy blast right next to her. "The same Davis that loves soccer. Who's been jealous of T.K. until we started dating. Who would never work for evil." She was back against a converter. "You never let anything like this happen. You're brave, strong, and always there for me and the others, and I love you Davis because you're a hero, you're my hero."

"Lovely speech, a shame it's your last." Davis said with an energy blast powered up.

"No, but it is triple detention for you." Mr. Muntosho said with the plumbers ready to fire.

"On against many. It hardly seems fair." Davis said. The minions came down and whacked the blasters out of their hands. Davis powered up another blast.

"Davis please." Kari said with her being scared.

"Davis don't you would never hurt Kari." T.K. said. Davis held his head and felt pain and fired at the minions destroying them.

"Davis?" Kari said.

"You have no idea how good it feels blasting those creeps permanently." Davis said and Kari and T.K. could tell he was his normal self.

"Davis it is you." T.K. said.

"Listen about that L word." Kari said.

"We can talk about it later. Step back." Davis said as he showed the omnitrix under the cape. He grabbed it and transformed back into his normal self.

"Davis are you okay?" T.K. said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Davis said as he got up. "Is Eon gone? Did Tai stop the hands?"

"Davis Tai is…." Kari couldn't bring herself to say what Tai is about to do so Davis turned around.

"Tai?" Davis said and saw what he was doing and saw it could be his end. "No!" davis ran up to him. "Tai what are you doing?"

"Sorry Davis it's the only way." Tai said. "You're safe now Eon's gone. Get out of here while you can."

"Not without you Tai." Davis said as he grabbed his back. "I know who I am Tai. You taught me and I'm not finished learning."

"I told you to go." Tai said.

"I need help." Davis said and two of the plumbers ran up and pulled them out with the hands deactivated and Eon's fleet gone.

"Well that wasn't smart. I don't remember teaching you that." Tai said.

"I know, a reason I hardly listen to you." Davis said.

"Oh man the talent show, we're on in 10 minutes." Kari said.

"No problem I'll give you a ride." Mr. Munotosho said. "Now where are my keys?"

"You know even though I never want to be Eon again, those powers were cool." Davis said.

"Found the keeeee….." Time stopped and Eon grabbed Davis.

"You only set my plans back." Eon said.

"The hands are gone Eon, your world is gone." Davis said.

"Then so are you." Eon said as he tossed him, but Davis slammed down the omnitrix and became Garurumon sliding against the floor.

"Ever played with a wolf before?" Garurumon said.

"**Howling Blaster**."

Garurumon launched his flames, but Eon moved out of the way and Garurumon went after him. Eon started blasting at him.

"Who taught you to fight?" Garurumon said. He launched another blast and Garurumon dodged it, but it was heading to T.K. "T.K.!" Garurumon raced to him before the blast could reach him and it looked like it hit both of them. Eon thought it was over when Garurumon jumped behind him holding T.K.

"No it's not my time." Eon said. Garurumon used T.K. like a bat and whacked Eon on the hands destroying him with the power going out. Tai flipped them back on.

"Sure hope no one noticed that." Tai said.

"I don't feel so good." T.K. said holding his head with Garurumon chuckling.

…..

The Talent Show

The two girls with three others were performing a dance in sparkling pink tops and black pants and finished it with jazz hands and the crowd applauded.

"Let's hear it for the Sparkles." Mr. Fujiyama said.

"I wonder where Davis is?" Mrs. Motomiya said.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Mr. Motomiya said.

"I bet he and Kari are planning their entrance." Jun said.

"Next we have Davis Motomiya and Kari Kamiya in, ooh magic." Mr. Fujiyama said. Everyone waited until Garurumon came running in.

"Hi everyone." Garurumon said with the crowd getting scared. Then Kari came out.

"Uh hi everyone I'm Kari. Uh this is Garurumon" Kari said trying to think of things to say. "I wish I had more time to rehearse."

"What are we suppose to do?" Garurumon said and the watch started to time out.

"Ladies and gentlemen here's our act." Kari said as she pulled a curtain over him, when the watch timed out, Davis came out from under the curtain and crowd applauded.

"Marvelous." Mr. Fujiyama said. "Now for our first place we have…..The Sparkles." The group of girls came out and earned the trophy. "In second place we have…..Kari and Davis." Everyone cheered and were given a smaller trophy.

"I like to see the sparkles go against Eon." Davis said.

"Don't be a sore loser." Kari said. Backstage they met up with Davis's parents.

"Davis that was amazing." Mrs. Motomiya said hugging her son.

"That was, you and that wolf." Jun said.

"That's Garurumon." Mr. Motomiya said.

"Dad you know Garurumon?" Davis said.

"I know a thing or two about those hero digimon." Mr. Motomiya said.

"Hey guys." T.K. said as he and Tai showed up.

"How did you guys do?" Tai said.

"Second place." Kari said.

"That's not so bad." T.K. said.

"Yeah let's go get some pizza." Tai said. Davis grabbed Kari's hand and they headed out. "So what are you guys in for pepperoni, pepper?"

"With Meramon don't you think I can cook one?" Davis said.

"Don't you think it's time to put the watch away?" Tai said.

"Maybe, but I'll sure miss it and all the action." Davis said.

"Who knows there may come a time when you need it again." Kari said, but for now it was as normal as it was going to get for them.


End file.
